Mi mejor tesoro
by SpringlesLover
Summary: Jean es uno de los piratas mas talentosos del mundo, dueño de su propio barco. Él come, bebe y duerme pirateria. Un día conoce a un hombre que cambiará su vida, un hombre bueno, un guardia real.


**Notas: **Ok, ¿por donde empiezo?

Bueno, primero, esto no es un crossover con One Piece, asi que si buscas uno, te recomiendo ir a otro lugar.

Tambien, para que sepan, la actitud de Jean esta "basada" en Jack...perdón, Capitan Jack Sparrow y en Simbad (de la pelicula de disney) por que esos dos son, geniales, para decir poco.

espero que les guste, en las notas finales se resolveran algunas dudas de personajes y un par de terminos loquillos que deje por ahí.

* * *

_Sí hubiera sabido que este maldito me obligaría a dejar mi pasión para estar con él. Lo hubiera matado cuando tuve la oportunidad._

La piratería ha sido parte de mi vida desde el momento en que mi madre decidió dar a luz un bebé de mi padre.

Él había sido pirata al igual que su padre y su abuelo, que llegó a este país escondido en el polvorín de un barco.

Me pusieron su nombre, Jean, porque, según mi padre, querían que me fuera igual de bien que a él.

Lo ahorcaron por piratería cuando mi abuelo tenía diez, así que espero que no sea algo que vaya con el nombre.

Mi madre había muerto cuando yo tenía cinco años, así que mi crianza estuvo influenciada únicamente por modelos masculinos.

Muchas veces terminé en bares solo porque, después de emborracharse, mi padre y los demás se olvidaban de mí. En esas ocasiones, yo me quedaba hablando con el cantinero, Skips. Cuando mi padre me encontraba, corría hacia mí y me abrazaba, balbuceando que nunca más pasaría. A la siguiente semana estaba en el mismo lugar recibiendo el dinero de Skips, él había dicho que nos veríamos en dos semanas, yo le dije que en tres días, como era el más cercano gané la apuesta.

Él me enseño a leer, a escribir y a servir tragos, según él, eso era lo único que sabía hacer bien. Mi padre, por otro lado, me enseño a leer mapas, a pelear con espadas y cuerpo a cuerpo. Los chicos de la tripulación me enseñaron como sobrevivir a toda una botella de ron y a escupir a más de tres metros.

Así que todo eso, esa combinación de pura masculinidad, me han transformado en lo que soy ahora, el capitán del barco de mi padre, muerto en la horca por el mismo motivo que nuestros antepasados, nuestra pasión y única forma de vida, la piratería.

La forma en que conocí a ese imbécil no fue de "las mejores". No era pirata. Era de la guardia real, ya saben, los "héroes" del pueblo. Me atrapo mientras yo y mi mejor amigo y maestre, Connie Springer, o como nos gustaba llamarlo "pigmeo" para hacer honor a su tamaño, robábamos a un tipo en un callejón, al parecer era alguien importante, debía serlo para todo el dinero que traía encima.

En fin, él estaba caminando cuando nos vio golpear al tipo en el suelo.

"Jean, ¡corre!" dijo Connie antes de seguir su propio consejo

Cuando di mi primer paso para huir, el maldito que estaba en el suelo agarró mi tobillo, haciéndome caer.

"Aahg, hijo de puta, ¡suéltame!" Grite pateándolo en el brazo sin resultados

"¡Jean!" Gritó Connie unos metros más allá

"¡Corre!" Le dije desde el suelo mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados del guardia "ve con _Linda_"

Así se llamaba mi navío, en honor a la amante de mi abuelo.

Sentí cómo el frío metal de las esposas hacía contacto con mis muñecas.

"Las extrañé" dije mientras el guardia me obligaba a levantarme

"¿Qué?" dijo con una voz grave, pero al mismo tiempo suave

"No te hablo a ti, rata" dije mientras nos dirigíamos al calabozo.

"T-te juzgaran por robo a mano armada" dijo el hombre levantando mi navaja, mientras otro guardia que había llegado ayudaba al tipo golpeado a levantarse del suelo.

"Oi" dije mirándolo de reojo "¿eres nuevo cierto?"

"¿Qué?" dijo confundido

"¿Qué?, ¿eres sordo?" Dije en tono de burla

"Soy nuevo" dijo apretando ligeramente mis esposas

"Y" dije "¿tienes nombre o sólo te llamo novato?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre?"

"Créeme amigo, nos veremos seguido"

"Marco, Marco Boldt y no soy tu amigo" dijo serio "y no creo que nos veamos después de esto, a tipos como tú le dan la horca"

Me reí

"Marco, me han arrestado diez veces, créeme nos veremos otra vez"

Llegamos al calabozo, el novato me encerró en la segunda celda a la derecha.

_Esta es mi favorita, es la más fácil de abrir._

Esa fue la oportunidad que tuve para ver su cara. Era un poco más alto que yo, pecoso y con el pelo negro.

"Así que" dije apoyando mi cuerpo contra la reja "¿te quedaras aquí o me dejaras dormir en paz?"

"Creo que no dormías esta noche" dijo sentándose en la silla frente a la celda

"Tch, no te esfuerces tanto" dije mientras me acostaba en el piso "me iré en unas horas"

"Si, no lo creo. Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?, si nos veremos otra vez al menos debo saberlo" dijo sarcásticamente

"Me caes bien novato" dije antes de poder detenerme "Jean, Jean Kirschtein"

Después de dos horas, Marco cayó dormido.

_Por fin._

Me levante del suelo y saque la cuchilla que estaba oculta en el primer ladrillo justo abajo de la ventana, por la que había escapado cuando era más pequeño, pero ahora ya no cabía en ella.

Metí la cuchilla en el cerrojo de la celda

Tres movimientos a la derecha, uno a la izquierda y dos arriba.

La celda se abrió guarde la cuchilla en su lugar y salí.

Marco estaba dormido, haciendo unos sonidos raros con su boca y nariz.

Esa fue la oportunidad que tuve para hacerlo, no había nadie cerca, solo una rápida puñalada en el corazón y acabaría mis problemas.

Pero no fui capaz.

"Lo siento novato, nos vemos luego" dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y me iba de ahí, sabía que el guardia del calabozo se iba a estar emborrachando a esta hora.

_Aun no entiendo por qué no lo cambian, bueno si no fuera por él sería más difícil escapar._

Llegue al puerto donde estaba mi hermosa _Linda_.

"¡Oi Jean!" grito Connie desde la cubierta "¡Si que tardaste esta vez!"

"¡Al menos lo hice pigmeo!" dije subiendo para luego llegar a su lado.

"¡Oi Kirschtein!" dijo Eren Jaeguer, que caminaba a mi dirección.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Jaeguer?" dije con desprecio

Él era mi segundo al mando, era el más talentoso de la tripulación después de mí, pero el tipo era un imbécil. No lo había matado porque prácticamente nos criamos juntos y ya me había acostumbrado a sus idioteces.

Me golpeó en el hombro y dijo

"Esta es la segunda vez que te atrapan aquí, deja de ser un imbécil y no robes cuando la guardia aun circula"

Me reí y le golpee en la nuca

"Al menos yo me atrevo a salir del barco" dije sonriendo

"C-cállate" dijo mirando alrededor "si no hubiera nadie serio aquí, todo se iría al demonio"

Connie sólo rió

"Está bien damitas" dijo poniendo sus manos en nuestros hombros "volvamos al trabajo, debemos ir a otros puertos, aquí ya reconocen a la mayoría de nosotros"

"Si" dijo Eren "escuché que un barco saldrá hoy de Trost con cargas para el rey, si salimos ahora podríamos alcanzarlos"

"Pero volveríamos aquí, ¿cierto?" dije mirando el timón

"¿Para qué quieres volver?" pregunto Eren "la idea es qué no nos atrapen"

"Lo sé, lo sé" dije rascándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza "es sólo qué aquí está Skips, no lo he visto en un tiempo y me gustaría visitarlo"

"Podríamos volver luego del asalto" dijo Connie "pero no podríamos robar aquí en puerto"

"Está bien" dije levantando mi mano en el aire "¿nos vamos?"

Eren suspiro antes de que él y Connie juntaran sus manos con la mía

"Vámonos" dijo Connie

"Jaeguer" dije sonriendo "tu controla a la tripulación, yo tomare el timón"

"Cómo usted ordene capitán" dijo sarcásticamente antes de obedecer mis órdenes y hablarle a la tripulación "¡muy bien perros sarnosos, prepárense para zarpar!"

El bello sonido de las cuerdas, el levantamiento del anca y las velas contra el viento, dieron paso al movimiento de _Linda_.

_La verdad hasta ahora, había olvidado que Skips estaba aquí._

_Me gustaría ver a ese novato de nuevo, me agrada._

Alcanzamos el barco justo a tiempo, cuando salía de las aguas pertenecientes a Trost, las mejores aguas sin jurisdicción.

Como la carga era para el rey había ropa, tanto de hombre cómo para mujer, comida, oro y lo mejor de todo, licor. Además de las cosas que los del barco tenían encima, relojes de oro, brújulas, espadas y pistolas.

El botín se repartió entre los tripulantes, cada quien tenía lo que se merecería por su rango, nunca hubo mucha diferencia, pero la verdad es que a nadie le importaba mucho el dinero, nos importaba más el hecho de poder ser libres en nuestro lugar favorito, el mar.

Volvimos al puerto para celebrar nuestro asalto. Connie y yo nos pusimos algunas ropas elegantes de la carga, más que nada para que no nos reconocieran mientras caminábamos al bar.

"Yo iré por este lado" dijo Connie apuntando a la otra calle.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Eren

Connie no respondió, sólo se rascaba su calva cabeza.

"Entérate Jaeguer, ¿para quién crees es ese vestido?" Dije apuntando a la dirección que Connie quería tomar "allá hay una panadera, ¿cómo se llamaba pigmeo?"

Se sonrojó

"Sasha Braus" dijo

"Aww" dijo Eren "está bien Kirschtein, dejemos al enamorado con su panadera"

"Me voy" dijo Connie empezando a caminar

Cuando ya estaba a más de tres metros de distancia Eren y yo nos hicimos nuestro camino al bar

"¿Crees que nos deje por ella?" dijo mirando hacia el frente

Lo miré sorprendido, no me había hecho esa pregunta hasta ahora

"No lo sé Jaeguer" dije pensativo "si en verdad quiere estar con ella, debemos dejarlo ir"

"Si" dijo mirando al suelo

Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros

"Sé que lo extrañaras" dije sonriendo "pero aún podemos visitarlo"

Me golpeó en las costillas obligándome a dejarlo

"Cómo si tu no lo fueras a extrañar" dijo frunciendo el ceño

"Pero yo no lloro por él" dije en burla

"Cállate Jean" dijo con un tono rosado en las mejillas

Llegamos al bar con los demás tripulantes y yo hice mi camino a la barra, donde se encontraba el viejo Skips, con un bigote que le hacía aparentar más edad.

"¡Oi Skips!" Dije sentado en el banco de siempre "¿cuánto tengo esperar a que me sirvas un trago?"

Miró a mi dirección, ignorando al sujeto que le estaba hablando y sonrió

"Hola Jean" dijo cuando estaba frente a mí, acarició mi cabello como lo hacía siempre "¿qué te sirvo marinero?"

"Un gran vaso de ron" dije sonriendo mientras él me servía lo que había pedido desde los quince años "¿cómo has estado Skips?, te sienta bien el bigote"

"¿Enserio?" Dijo tocando su grueso bigote "mi esposa dice que me hace ver más viejo"

"¿No era ésa tu intención?" dije sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de mi vaso

Me golpeó la cabeza

"Muy gracioso" dijo riendo "escuché que te atraparon ayer, deberías dejar de robar cuando la guardia aún circula"

"Sonaste igual que Eren" dije haciendo una mueca de desprecio

"Es un chico listo después de todo" dijo sonriendo por su obvio auto-cumplido.

"Eso es lo que más odio" dije "la mayoría de las veces acierta. Por eso es mi segundo al mando, me obliga a entrar en razón"

"Como su padre al tuyo" dijo con un tono nostálgico.

"Si" dije cuando escuché una voz familiar

Recorrí el bar con la vista para saber de dónde provenía y lo encontré.

"Marco" dije

"¿Qué?" dijo Skips confundido, mirando a la dirección donde mis ojos estaban clavados "¿quién es ése?"

"¿Ah?" dije dándome cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando "es el guardia que me encarceló ayer"

"Parece joven" dijo limpiando mi vaso ya vacío "como de tu edad"

"Si" dije volviendo a Skips "es un novato"

"Y se llama Marco" dijo levantando una ceja

"Si, si" dije con una ligera sonrisa "se durmió cuando estaba en la celda y logre escapar"

"Al parecer no lo castigaron" dijo examinándolo con los ojos

"Al parecer no" dije volviendo a mirar a Marco sobre mi hombro

Me alegro.

"Lo miras como una doncella" dijo Skips con una sonrisa bajo su bigote

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dije mirándolo a los ojos y enderezándome "soy un hombre"

"Jean" dijo Skips poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro "¿cuántas veces has estado con una mujer?"

"Eh, yo...en..."

_Creo que cada vez me hundo más y más._

Skips solo rió

"Tranquilo chico" dijo dándome palmaditas en el hombro "no eres al primero que le gusta un hombre, es normal entre los marinos, pero ¿un guardia?"

"Aahg" dije poniendo mi cara entre mis manos "¿crees que no lo sé? esto es una mierda, además si le hablo seguramente me encarcelara de nuevo"

"Estas vestido diferente" dije mirándome de arriba a abajo "y no estás con ese pañuelo ridículo que siempre usas en la cabeza"

"¿Gracias?" dije mirándolo a los ojos "¿crees que debería hablarle?"

"Esta solo ahora" dijo Skips mirando sobre mi hombro y pasándome un vaso con ron

Me lo tome al seco y fui a la mesa donde se encontraba Marco. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos, mis piernas no se movían.

_Mierda, no pensé esto como debí._

_Maldito ron._

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" dijo Marco cuando me vio retroceder

Casi se me sale el corazón

"¿Ah? Yo…no…es que" balbucee mientras rascaba mi nuca y me sonrojaba "¿pu-puedo sentarme aquí?"

Se rio

"Claro" dijo moviendo una silla justo a su lado

"Gracias" dije sentándome y entrelazando mis dedos sobre la mesa

_Se ve distinto si ese uniforme._

_Se ve mejor._

"Jean" dijo luego de un rato observándome "¿cierto?"

"¿Qué?" dije mirando hacia otro lado "n-no"

Tomo mi barbilla y me obligó a voltear para verlo a los ojos

"Claro que si" dijo apuntando a mi mejilla derecha "ahí está esa cicatriz"

_¿Recuerda mi cicatriz?_

"Qué novato" dije rendido "¿vas a arrestarme?"

"No estoy de turno" dijo tomando un sorbo de su cerveza "pero si te veo cuando esté en uniforme, te encarcelaré"

"¿Eso es una amenaza?" dije arqueando una ceja

"Tómalo como quieras Kirschtein" dijo sonriendo

Le golpee el hombro

"Me agradas Boldt" dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

"Ya lo habías dicho" dijo el mirándome a los ojos

Me sonroje

"Lo sé" dije sirviéndome un vaso de cerveza y bebiéndolo al seco "¿y yo?"

"¿Tú qué?" dijo mirándome confundido

"¿Te agrado?" dije mirando a otro lado

Rió

"Me hablaron de ti" dijo mirando el contenido de su vaso y sonriendo ligeramente "hijo de James Kirschtein, ahorcado hace seis años por asesinato, piratería y robo. Tú, por otro lado, solo has sido arrestado por robo y piratería, pero siempre escapas, todo guardia que te viera aquí te llevaría de inmediato a la horca"

Trague saliva

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" dije mirándolo de reojo, preparándome para irme de ahí

"Ya te lo dije, no estoy de turno" dijo mientras miraba al techo y luego a mi "y se podría decir que me agradas"

_¿Qué?_

"¿Por qué te agrado?" dije poniendo mis manos alrededor de mi vaso

_Skips tiene razón, actuó como una doncella cuando se trata de él_

_Compórtate como un hombre Kirschtein._

Arqueo una ceja cuando notó mi nerviosismo

"Me gusta tu ingenio" dijo "descubrí la cuchilla que hay en la segunda celda, pero me pareció raro no encontrar en las otras, seguramente tendrás otras maneras de escapar"

"No te preocupes" dije "las tengo"

"No lo dudo" dijo riendo

Hablamos durante horas, Eren incluso se había ido con dos de mis tripulantes a rastras, borrachos por todo lo que habían bebido.

Era increíble cómo dos personas totalmente diferentes podían llevarse tan bien.

"Ya debería irme" dijo Marco mirando el bar casi vacio

"Igual yo" dije "el barco no funciona sin el capitán"

"Si claro" dijo sarcásticamente, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la entrada "adiós Jean"

"Oi" dije aun sentado "eh, yo...si quieres podemos hablar otro día, ya sabes, cuando no estés de turno, no quiero que me arrestes"

Sonrió

"Mañana mi turno termina al anochecer " dijo "¿te veo aquí?"

"Aunque no quieras" dije

_¿Qué?_

"Adiós"

"Nos vemos Boldt" dije

Salió del bar y yo fui a la barra para pagarle a Skips, qué sonreía como idiota

"¿Qué?" dije mientras le pasaba el dinero

"Oh nada" dijo guardándolo en su bolsillo "es sólo que gracias a él te veré más seguido"

Me reí mirando la barra

"Te veo mañana Skips" dije yendo a la puerta

"Adiós Jean" dijo agitando su mano en despedida

Cuando llegue al navío la mayoría de los hombres dormían

"¿De qué tanto hablabas con ése tipo?" dijo Eren desde la litera de arriba cuando entre a la habitación

"No es de tu incumbencia Jaeguer" dije sacándome las botas y acostándome y mirando la cama de Connie "¿dónde está el pigmeo?"

"¿No iba con la panadera?" Dijo Eren antes de dar un bostezo

"Si" dije extrañado "pero nunca llega tan tarde"

"Tú tampoco lo hacías" dijo riendo "creo qué ambos están idiotas por el amor"

Pateé su colchón

"Estas celoso" dije "cuando encuentres una chica me burlaré de ti igual cómo lo estás haciendo ahora"

"Como digas" dijo en un tono burlón "será mejor ir a dormir, buenas Kirschtein"

"Buenas Jaeguer" dije poniéndome de lado y cerrando mis ojos

Luego de algunas semanas, Marco y yo ya nos sabíamos de memoria la vida del otro.

Le conté cómo Skips y yo apostábamos, y él me contaba cómo su padre había muerto en la guerra que hubo cuando nosotros éramos pequeños y de cómo su madre lo crió sola, ella había muerto unos años antes que mi padre gracias a una enfermedad.

Mientras más hablábamos, más me daba cuenta de cuan bueno era.

"Vaya Boldt" dije mientras tomaba un vaso de ron y él un vaso de cerveza "no has hecho nada malo en toda tu vida"

"Nunca" dijo riendo "pero si lo hiciera, no dejaría mis herramientas para escapar a la vista de todos"

"Hay otras dos celdas" dije "jamás encontrarás la forma en que escapó de ellas, a menos que fueras pirata"

"¿Qué me darías si lo hago?" dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de su vaso

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dije levantando una ceja

Me miro pensativo, examinando las miles de posibilidades.

"Dejarías de ser pirata" dijo decidido

"¿Por qué?" dije confundido

"Así nos podríamos ver de día" dijo algo sonrojado, pero con la misma decisión.

Me reí

"De acuerdo " dije apuntando a su nariz llena de pecas "pero sí no lo logras"

_¿Qué decir para que diga no?_

_No quiero dejar de ser pirata._

_Ya sé_

"Si no lo logras" continúe "tendrás que besarme"

_Dirá que no_

Estiró la mano y dijo

"Es un trato Kirschtein, mañana dejaras de ser pirata"

"¿Qué? Sabes es un beso en los labios ¿cierto?" dije tratando de convencerlo para que rechazara la apuesta

Me miró un poco indeciso

"Sé que ganaré" dijo finalmente con su mano en el aire

Se la tome y dije

"Está bien" dije antes de mirar a nuestro alrededor, en el bar sólo quedaban los ebrios de siempre "Me debo ir"

"Yo igual" dijo levantándose y acompañándome a la puerta

"¿Tu casa no queda al otro lado?" dije extrañado de que aún estuviera a mi lado en la calle

"Si" dijo sin dejar de caminar "quiero ver a _Linda_"

"Como quieras" dije sonriendo

_Es la primera vez que verá a Linda. Espero que Connie no esté despierto, el sería el único que reconocería a Marco como el guardia que me arrestó._

Llegamos al puerto y todas las velas estaban apagadas

"Hola _Linda_" dijo Marco con una sonrisa en su rostro, recorriendo el navío con sus ojos

"Ya puedes irte" le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro

"Está bien" dijo mirándome a los ojos, estaba sonrojado.

De repente, me abrazó y hundió su rostro en la cueva de mi cuello, sentí como su corazón latía cómo si fuera a escaparse de su pecho.

"Adiós Jean" dijo con un tono de disculpa

Rodee su cadera con mis brazos

"No te preocupes" dije "no creo que ganes, así que sólo me tendrás que besar"

Se río en mi cuello antes de levantar su cabeza y mirarme a los ojos con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro

"Es en lo único que piensas" dijo con una voz sugestiva "en mí besándote"

Le solté la cintura y aleje su cara con mi mano

"Adiós Boldt" dije caminando hacia mi barco

"Nos vemos Jean" dijo agitando su mano en el aire

Me toqué la cara con mis manos heladas

_Estoy hirviendo._

_Estúpido Marco_

En la cama lo único en que podía pensar era en que había una gran posibilidad de que Marco me besara mañana

_Es imposible que descubra las formas que tengo para escapar, una seria posible, pero nunca dos._

_Al menos no dejare de ser pirata._

_Sus labios tocaran los míos._

Me quedé dormido con ese pensamiento.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertado por Connie

"Jean" dijo moviéndome de un lado a otro "despierta, tenemos trabajo hoy"

_¿Trabajo?_

_Mierda, hoy había un buque de carga con comida de Sina a Rose._

_Si quiero llegar para ver a Marco deberíamos irnos ahora._

"¿Y Eren?" dije sentándome en la cama y frotándome los ojos, tratando de enfocar mi vista.

"Ya está arriba" dijo Connie "dirigiendo a la tripulación para zarpar, sólo faltas tú"

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa, vi como Connie no paraba de sonreír.

"Y" dije poniéndome las botas "¿cómo te va con la panadera?"

"Sasha" dijo mirándome a los ojos

"¿Cómo te va con Sasha?" me corregí antes de levantar las cejas sugestivamente "¿ya hubo acción?"

Se sonrojó

"Eso no te importa" dijo finalmente

"Está bien pigmeo" dije riendo acariciándole la cabeza cómo a un perro "vamos, ya que al parecer este barco no funciona sin mí"

Rió sarcásticamente

Ya en cubierta, todos ser movían en forma sincronizada, cada uno sabía exactamente su trabajo y lo hacía a la perfección, Eren estaba con los ojos fijos en el timón.

_Quizá algún día lo deje timonear._

_Pero hoy no, debemos apresurarnos para poder llegar con Marco._

"A un lado Jaeguer" dije moviéndolo "déjale paso al verdadero capitán"

Solo hizo una mueca de desprecio y se fue a revisar los mapas con Connie.

Cuando alcanzábamos al buque, noté que había otro navío acercándose a él.

"Reebs" dije entre dientes "¡Prepárense para luchar, ratas! Este no nos quitara el trabajo de nuevo"

Un gran grito de guerra se escucho de todos mis hombres.

_Demoraremos más, pero no me puedo permitir dejar ir ese buque. Hay comida, agua, ron y pólvora._

_Lo siento Marco._

Alcanzamos el buque junto con Reebs, antes de que cualquiera de los dos subiera a él, debíamos establecer quién iba a ser el dueño de la carga. Y solo se conocía una forma de hacerlo en el mundo pirata.

Luchando.

Mientras mis hombres peleaban con los suyos, ganando, yo me dirija con Reebs con la espada en mi mano

"Oi Reebs" dije con el ceño fruncido "este es mío, vete de aquí por las buenas o por las malas"

Rió de forma ronca, haciendo honor a su edad

"Mira truhán" dijo sacando su espada del cinturón y levantándola cerca de mi rostro "respeta a los mayores, ¿qué harás tu con toda esa comida?, ¿repartirla a los pobres? Yo la vendo a las buenas personas de Trost a un precio muy razonable"

"Te propongo un trato" dije mirando a mi alrededor como varios de mis hombres ya estaban heridos "Te venderé lo que sería mi parte si detenemos esta pelea"

"Te propongo otra cosa" dijo con una sonrisa chueca "si te retiras no te doy nada"

Puse mi espada en su cuello.

_El tendrá la experiencia, pero yo soy más rápido_

"No juegues conmigo anciano" dije entre dientes mirándolo a los ojos "mira a tus hombres, ya no están en edad de luchar por esta mierda, te venderé mi parte y nos iremos de aquí"

Sabía que si le ponía la espada en el cuello aceptaría, el tipo era el mayor de los cobardes, mi padre lo había hecho aceptar varios tratos haciendo lo mismo.

"Está bien Kirschtein" dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente "pero primero detén a tus hombres"

Antes de sacar la espada de su cuello, puse mis dedos en la boca y silbe para que todos escucharan

"¡Alto!" grite "este saco de grasa nos dará dinero si nos vamos ahora ¡vayan con _Linda_!"

"¡Si capitán!" gritaron en unisonó, muchos de ellos sangrando, heridos por las espadas y las balas.

"Dame el dinero" dije volviendo a Reebs

Saco de su bolsillo tres sacos llenos de monedas de oro

"¿Es todo?" dije apretando más la hoja de mi espada en su cuello

"¡Frugal!" dijo, llamando a su hijo, que era tanto o más despreciable que él "trae el cofre"

"¿El cofre?" dijo Frugal con desprecio "¿le darás todo ese dinero por una estúpida carga?"

"Deja de ser un idiota y haz lo que te digo" dijo Reebs lanzándole una mirada mortal

Cuando finalmente el hijo llegó con el cofre, después de haberlo revisado, dos de mis tripulantes lo llevaron a mi navío

"¿Suficiente?" dijo Reebs

"Si" dije sacando finalmente mi espada de su cuello y guardándola en mi cinturón "espero no verte luego anciano"

Mientras caminaba en dirección a _Linda_, el idiota de Frugal creyó que era buena idea atacarme con su espada en la cara.

"Aahg" grite poniendo mi mano en mi mejilla sangrante mientras varios de mis hombres que aún quedaban en el barco se dirigían hacia él con las espadas en la mano. Los detuve con la mirada antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

"Idiota" dijo Reebs "¿por qué hiciste eso?"

"Te insulto padre" dijo sin soltar la espada "se lo merecía"

"Eres mayor que yo y aun así eres un imbécil" dije acercándome al gordo que estaba frente a mi "atacar por la espalda a un hombre es el mayor acto de cobardía que puede existir, me das asco"

Le quite la espada con facilidad y le di una paliza. Quedó jadeando en el piso de su navío mientras los tripulantes lo miraban con desprecio.

"Agradece que no lo mate" le dije a Reebs que veía a su hijo decepcionado "eso te lo dejo a ti"

Subí a _Linda_, que estaba con la cubierta llena de la sangre de mis hombres, al parecer no hubo bajas esta vez

"Capitán" dijo uno "su rostro"

"No es nada, será mejor que te cuides eso" dije apuntando a su brazo que estaba con una profunda cortada.

"Ven aquí Kirschtein" dijo Connie poniendo un paño en mi cara "Lo vimos todo"

"¿Viste la paliza que le di?" dije riendo "el tipo no podrá respirar sin que le duela"

"¿Por qué no lo enviaste con _Jack Ketch_?" dijo Eren

"No soy un asesino Jaeguer" dije cabizbajo limpiando mi herida con la manga de mi camisa

_No podré ocupar esta hoy_

Eren y Connie me miraron con lastima

"Jean" dijo Connie apuntando a la tripulación "ninguno de nosotros cree que tu padre haya matado a Dario"

_No, no lo hizo._

_Dario se ahogo con su propio vomito cuando peleaba con mi padre, pero su hijo Shaby, logró que atraparan a mi padre y lo acusaran de asesinato. Si no fuera por ese maldito, mi padre aun viviría._

Lo mire a los ojos antes de dirigirme al timón

"Vamos" dije "cuando lleguemos a puerto repartiremos el pago de ese miserable"

"Como ordenes" escuche a Eren decir suavemente

_Creo que odio más que sienta lastima por mí a que sea un idiota._

Ya había anochecido para cuando estábamos llegando a puerto y aún faltaba repartir el botín.

Connie y Eren trajeron el cofre hacia mí y yo tenía las tres bolsas de monedas que me había dado Reebs.

Mientras revisábamos el cofre, encontré dos anillos que hacían juego.

Se vería genial en Marco

"¿No les importa?" les dije a Eren y a Connie mostrándole los anillos

"No" dijeron los dos en unisonó

Repartimos el pequeño botín y me dirigí rápidamente al bar

_Espero que Marco aún este ahí_

Cuando llegué, Marco no estaba en la mesa en la que nos habíamos sentado por semanas.

_Mierda_

"Skips" dije sentándome en mi banco de la barra y puse mi barbilla sobre mis brazos cruzados "dame un vaso de ron"

Skips no respondió, miré hacia un lado y vi como estaba hablando con alguien.

Mi estomago se revolvió

"¿Marco?" dije levantando la cabeza y yendo hacia su lado

"Era hora que llegaras" dijo sonriendo "estaba hablando de ti con Skips, ¿qué te paso en la cara?"

"Tuve trabajo hoy" dije antes de mirar a Skips, que sonreía como un idiota mientras limpiaba un vaso vacio "¿Que le dijiste anciano?"

Se rio

"Nada" me dijo y luego a Marco "me agradas chico"

"Gracias Skips" dijo Marco dándole un sorbo a su bebida

Tome el brazo de Marco y lo arrastre a una mesa alejada de todos

"Gracias por cuidármelo Skips" dije sobre mi hombro antes de poder sentarnos a la mesa, mire a Marco y le sonreí "¿Y? ¿Lo descubriste o no?"

"Si" dijo orgulloso de si mismo

_No lo creo_

"Adelante" dije apoyando mi mejilla en mi mano

"Bien" dijo acomodándose "En la primera celda hay un agujero en la esquina derecha, que es más o menos de tu tamaño, así que me sorprende que ningún guardia lo haya descubierto"

_De hecho eso lo utilizo como distractor, para que no noten que el quinto y sexto fierro de la reja están sueltos y que salgo por el espacio que dejan._

"Y en la tercera" continuo "la ventana, no sé por qué, es más grande que las otras dos, así que te descubrí ex-pirata"

_Si fuera tan fácil como lo dice._

_La tercera es la más difícil, los tornillos de la puerta se oxidaron, por lo que con un ligero levantamiento, sin hacer ruido, puedo escapar._

"No" dije sonriendo " seguiré siendo pirata, los que nombraste no son más que distractores para novatos como tú"

"¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?" dijo desconfiado

"¿Para qué mentiría?" dije confundido

Arqueo una ceja y dijo

"Porque así te besaría"

Me sonrojé

"N-No tienes que hacerlo, solo lo había dicho para que no aceptaras, pero lo hiciste y de verdad no pensé que lo hari-"

Me tapo la boca con la mano

"Jean" dijo mientras se acercaba "Cállate"

Sus labios eran suaves contra los míos, sabían a agua ardiente y a carne, era delicioso

_Me alegra haber hecho esta apuesta._

Cuando nos separábamos ambos estábamos sonrojados

"Estas borracho" dije riendo

"No más que tú" dijo inclinados hacia atrás en su silla

_Cierto_

"Oye" le dije mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo "esto es algo estúpido, así que no te rías"

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo confundido

Saque el anillo que hacia juego con el que me había puesto antes de llegar al bar

"Este es un premio de consolación por perder la apuesta" dije mostrándoselo

"Jean" dijo fingiendo seriedad "¿de dónde lo sacaste?"

"Digamos que me pagaron para no robar" dije sonriendo

"¿No fue suficiente eso?" dijo tocando mi mejilla cortada

"Quería dártelo" dije haciendo una mueca de dolor y mostrándole mi mano "hace juego con el mío"

"¿Ya quieres adueñarte de mí?" dijo sonriendo

"Mira Boldt" dije serio "esto ya es muy difícil para mí, ¿lo aceptas o no?"

Se rio y estiro la mano derecha

"Me lo pondrás tu ¿o qué?" dijo sonrojado

"Tch"

Tome su mano y puse el anillo en su anular, cavia perfectamente.

Miro su dedo y sonrió antes de tomar mi mano

"Es un gran premio" dijo antes de besar mi mejilla

"Más te vale no sacártelo" dije sonrojado

"Nunca" dijo

Salimos del bar y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta _Linda_

Me despidió con otro beso, igual de suave que el primero excepto que está vez fue más rápido, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que Connie u otro nos viera.

"Nos vemos mañana Jean" dijo cuando nos separamos

"Adiós Marco" dije con una sonrisa idiota

Subí a cubierta para irme a dormir, ahí estaba Connie, sentado en la escalera, parecía cansado.

"Oi" dije algo nervioso "¿qué haces despierto?"

_Por favor que no haya visto a Marco_

"Hablé con Sasha hoy" dijo parándose para enfrentar sus ojos con los míos

"¿Qué le pasa?" le dije preocupado

"A pesar de que ella trato de convencerme de que no lo hiciera" dijo antes de dar un gran suspiro "dejaré el barco Jean, dejaré de ser pirata para estar con Sasha"

Mi corazón se estrujó

"¿Por qué?" dije un poco enojado "¿qué es lo cambió para qué te quieras ir?"

"Sasha está encinta" dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al ver mi cara de sorpresa "no quiero que mi bebe crezca sin un padre presente"

"Nosotros lo hicimos" dije tratando de convencerlo que no se fuera

"Y mira como estamos" dijo sarcásticamente

Lo abrace, era la única forma que tenia para decirle adiós de una forma simple.

"Felicitaciones pigmeo" dije "¿cuándo te irás?"

"En un par días" dijo cuando nos separamos "quiero despedirme de todos los imbéciles, claro si tú me lo permites Capitán"

"Concedido Springer" dije poniendo mi mano en su cabeza

Cuando ya estábamos en las literas preparándonos para dormir, Connie me dijo

"¿Y cómo te va con el guardia?"

Mi corazón se detuvo

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dije

"Jean" dijo volteando hacia mi "todos los de la tripulación lo sabe, créeme, un bar no es el mejor lugar para ocultarse"

"¿Y por qué no hicieron nada?" dije

"Íbamos a hacerlo" dijo apoyando su cabeza en la almohada "cuándo Eren y yo lo vimos hablando contigo en el bar, pero nos dimos cuenta qué no tenía intención de arrestarte, no le vimos caso"

"Vaya" dije "estuve tratando de ocultarlo este tiempo para nada"

"No fuiste muy bueno haciéndolo" dijo con una risa "¿anillos Jean?, ¿enserio?"

"C-cállate" dije sonrojado "ya duérmete"

Se rió

"Buenas Jean"

"Buenas pigmeo"

Al día siguiente, luego de que visitara a Sasha, Connie y yo fuimos a tomar unos tragos. Íbamos vestidos con las ropas que venían en el botín del barco dirigido al rey.

Mientras bebíamos, unos tipos detrás de nosotros hablaban de una ejecución que se iba a realizar al mediodía

"Escuché que traicionó a la guardia real" dijo uno

"Yo oí que fue porque estaba con un anillo pirata" dijo el otro

Me atragante con mi bebida al escuchar lo último

Connie me miró preocupado.

"Hey" le dijo al primer hombre "¿dónde será la ejecución?"

"En la plaza central" dijo tomando un sorbo de su trago "ya debe haber una multitud para verlo"

"Vamos" dijo Connie poniendo dinero en la barra y sacándome de mi asiento

Empezamos a correr lo más rápido que pudimos, sólo quedaban unos minutos para mediodía.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza, apenas se veía el cadalso en medio de ese mar de gente.

Ahí estaba Marco, con esposas en sus muñecas y una soga rodeando su cuello lleno de pecas. Junto a él, un hombre con un costal negro en la cabeza, ocultando su rostro marcado por la muerte de cientos de personas, el verdugo.

"Marco Boldt" grito un hombre con una ridícula peluca blanca "acusado de tradición a la guardia real, ocultar el paradero y establecer una relación mal sana con un hombre condenado por piratería, será sentenciado hoy a colgar del cuello hasta la muerte"

Una ovación se escucho de la multitud, sedienta de la sangre de un traidor.

Corrí aún más rápido, el verdugo tenía su mano en la palanca que acabaría con la vida de Marco.

Connie se abría el paso entre la multitud, los dos teníamos los ojos fijos en la soga del cuello de Marco, cuando llegamos al muro hecho por guardias, que evitaban el paso de la multitud a la tarima, Connie le dio un puñetazo a uno de los guardias justo en la nariz y se lanzo sobre él.

"¡Corre!" me dijo cuando otros guardias se abalanzaban hacia mí.

Pase por encima de ellos y subí los escalones para encontrarme con el carnicero, que aun tenía su mano en la palanca.

Marco me miro y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Adiós Jean" dijo cuando el enmascarado decidió bajar la palanca, la puertecilla de madera se abrió y Marco desapareció en ella, como un vulgar truco de magia.

Corrí hacia el verdugo y lo patee en el rostro, haciéndolo caer en la multitud.

Esta imagen jamás se borrará de mi mente.

Marco retorciéndose. Sus pulmones buscando el aire sin resultados. Su rostro enrojecido, no por un beso, sino por la soga en su cuello.

"¡Jean!" grito Connie sacándome de mis pensamientos, varios de los guardias se dirigían a mí.

De repente una figura apareció entre ese mar de gente alterada.

"¡Jaeguer!" grite desde la tarima

Eren había llegado con varios de mis hombres para ayudarnos.

"¡Atrápala!" dijo arrojando su espada y luego lanzándose sobre el guardia que tenia por el cuello a Connie.

Con ella corte la cuerda de la que Marco colgaba, escuche como su cuerpo alcanzo el suelo y se levantaba una gran polvareda

Me lancé por la puertecilla justo al lado del cuerpo

"¡Vámonos!" grite desde abajo de la tarima con Marco en mi espalda y la espada en mi mano.

La multitud se había dispersado con la llegada de mis tripulantes, la mayor parte de los guardias ya estaba en el piso, heridos y jadeantes. Empecé a correr, Connie, Eren y los demás chicos a mis espaldas.

"¿A dónde capitán?" dijo Eren mientras corríamos

"¡Con _Linda_!" grite sobre mi hombro "Debemos zarpar de inmediato"

Mientras corríamos sentí la respiración de Marco en mi oído.

_Esta vivo._

"Jean" dijo abrazando mi cuello "¿a dónde vamos?"

"Al barco" dije "nos vamos de aquí"

Llegamos a mi navío y todos los hombres se pusieron a trabajar. Lleve a Marco a las literas, estaba vivo, pero sin fuerzas para moverse solo.

"Eren" dije cuando Marco estaba acostado en mi cama "Toma el timón"

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo un poco dudoso de su felicidad

"Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta" dije mirándolo a los ojos

"Gracias Jean" dijo caminando con un aire triunfante a la puerta

"Pigmeo" dije cuando escuché a Eren hablarle a la tripulación que estaba trabajando a toda máquina "Lo siento, te necesito aquí unos días más, hasta que las cosas se calmen en tierra"

Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió

"Lo tomaré cómo una aventura de despedida, pero me la debes Kirschtein"

"Gracias" dije antes de que saliera por la puerta

Miré a Marco, ya había recuperado su color, en su cuello estaban las marcas de la soga que, por minutos, lo separó de mí.

"Vaya Boldt" dije tratando de suavizar la situación "No es como te quería en mi cama"

Rió sin ganas

"También me asuste Jean" dijo poniendo su mano en mi rostro

No pude evitar las lágrimas que salieron después de eso, no pude controlar mi cuerpo que se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo y tampoco pude evitar las palabras que salieron de mi boca

"Te amo"

Me miro sorprendido.

"También yo" dijo posando sus labios en los míos

_Esta es tu oportunidad Kirschtein, es ahora o nunca._

"Marco" dije sentándome a su lado "esto lo diré una vez así que escucha"

Asintió y tome aire

"Mira, nos conocemos hace ya un tiempo y al parecer ambos nos amamos así que me gustaría pedirte esto" suspire y finalmente dije "¿te casarías conmigo?"

"Jean" dijo con los ojos completamente abiertos "claro que sí"

Era mi turno de besarlo.

"Muy bien" dije levantándome de la cama y poniéndome frente a él "Marco Boldt, ¿aceptas a Jean Kirschtein, hombre guapo y confiable, para que te proteja y tu lo protejas hasta el fin de tus días?"

"¿tú harás el _matelotage_? ¿No necesitamos testigos o algo así?"

"El capitán siempre hace las ceremonias y no creo que mis hombres tengan el tiempo para atestiguar esto, así quite sólo acepta para poder seguir"

Se sentó en la cama y dijo

"Sí, acepto"

Sonreí

"Y tú Jean Kirschtein" dije con un tono de voz distinto, mientras Marco reía "¿aceptas a Marco Boldt, hombre cariñoso y honrado para protegerlo y que te proteja hasta el fin de tus días?"

Me arrodille y tomé su mano

"Acepto" dije "entonces, por el poder conferido por mí, los declaro oficialmente casados, puede besar al novio"

"Eres un idiota" dijo tomando mi cara en sus manos y plantando un dulce beso en mis labios.

"Ahora" dije cuando nos separamos "Sr. Kirschtein, debemos subir a cubierta a ayudar a mis hombres"

"¿Kirschtein?" dijo con una ligera sonrisa "¿por qué no Boldt?"

"Porque yo soy el esposo" dije caminando a la puerta

"Eso me haría la esposa" dijo arqueando una ceja

"Técnicamente" dije sonriendo satisfecho

"Creo que mejor me voy" dijo sacándose el anillo que le había dado ayer.

_No puedo creer que lo haya podido conservar._

Me reí

"Está bien" dije poniendo mi brazo sobre sus hombros "ambos conservaremos nuestros apellidos"

Beso mi mejilla

"Así me gusta" dijo con un ligero sonrojo y volviendo a usar el anillo.

"¿Ves?" dije sonriendo "cosas como esa te hacen la esposa"

Me golpeo las costillas con el codo

"Vamos arriba" dijo fingiendo seriedad

Cuando ya estábamos en cubierta, todo parecía más calmado, el mar te acunaba hasta en la situación más trágica.

"¿Te gusta, Eren?" dije cuando vi la enorme sonrisa de Jaeguer, que tenía sus manos firmes en el timón

"Lo amo" dijo mirando hacia el frente, la brisa marina hacia que su cabello se alejara de su frente.

Marco y yo reímos.

"¿Como estas Marco?" dijo Connie dándole un plato de comida

"Mejor que nunca" dijo Marco sonriendo y recibiendo el plato "Gracias"

"Connie" dije mirando el cuello de Marco "quiero hablar contigo"

"Claro" dijo extrañado

Marco fue con Eren y Connie y yo nos sentamos en la escalera.

"Escucha" dije "Voy a dejar el barco"

Se quedo callado, mirándome sorprendido

"Lo de hoy me obligo a darme cuenta de que Marco es todo lo que quiero" continúe "es mejor que cualquier tesoro, incluso me atrevería a decir que es mejor que el mar. Le dejaré él barco a Eren, él sabe cómo dirigirlo, ama a _Linda_ tanto como mi padre lo hizo" mire a Eren mientras hablaba con Marco "será un gran capitán"

"Matelotage, ¿cierto?" dijo sonriendo

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" dije riendo

"Casualmente escuche cuando Marco dijo acepto" dijo golpeando mis costillas para luego mirar pensativo al cielo "¿Donde vivirán?"

"No lo sé amigo" dije mirando al sol, que ya se estaba ocultando.

"Hay una pequeña casa junto a la mía" dijo mirando al suelo sonriendo "seriamos vecinos"

Lo rodee con mis brazos y dije

"Me encantaría ser vecino tuyo pigmeo"

"¿Jean pasa algo?" dijo Marco preocupado "¿Connie estas bien?"

Connie rió

"Si Marco, no es nada" dijo mientras se levantaba "hay algo que Jean quiere decirte"

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo

"Bueno" dije "a ti y a Eren"

Fuimos junto a Eren, que aún estaba con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

"Jaeguer" dije tocando el timón "hay algo que debo decirles"

Mientras contábamos lo que Connie y yo hablamos, la sonrisa de Eren se desvaneció, Marco me miraba sorprendido y algo aliviado. Sabía que la vida de pirata no iba con él, pero me alegra que haya estado dispuesto a vivir así por mí.

"También te vas" dijo Eren mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de controlar sus emociones para poder seguir hablando "¿qué haremos los demás?, tu sabes que un barco sin capitán no es nada"

"Exacto" dije sacándome mi sombrero, que había sido de mi padre.

_Te extrañare compañero._

"Por eso" continúe poniéndolo en su cabeza, le quedaba grande, por lo que se veía aun más pequeño de lo que era "Te nombro a ti, Eren Jaeguer, capitán de este navío"

Me miro sorprendido

"Estas bromeando" dijo tocando el sombrero para asegurarse de que estuviera ahí y que no era una ilusión.

"Vamos Jaeguer, jamás bromearía con algo así" dije sonriendo

Me abrazó.

Lo habíamos hecho un par de veces cuando éramos pequeños, para los dos siempre era extraño.

Pero ahora no, había una razón, una despedida, un agradecimiento que merecía ese abrazo.

"Vamos Jaeguer" dije resoplando "debes actuar como nuestros padres, se honrado, no dejes que Reebs se meta en tu camino y sobre todo, cuida de estos imbéciles, son lo mejor que tiene este navío"

Secó el par de lágrimas que tenía en los ojos

"Claro que lo haré" dijo antes de golpear mi hombro "y mejor que tú de seguro"

"Eso quiero verlo" dije tomándolo por el cuello y dándole un coscorrón

"Creo que deberías decírselo a los chicos" dijo Connie poniendo su mano en mi hombro indicando a la tripulación

"Tienes razón" dije antes de soltar a Eren y poner mis dedos en la boca para silbar "¡Oi ratas!"

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron junto a Eren, Connie y Marco.

"Tengo algo que decirles" dije acercando a Marco a mí "como todos Connie se irá del barco al llegar al puerto" todos asintieron "al igual que yo"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron en unisonó antes de que todos empezaran a hablar

"¡Cállense!" dije sobre sus voces "miren, no quiero que lo de hoy se repita. Marco casi muere, muchos de ustedes también por defenderlo. Además, jamás los dejaría sin un reemplazo "decente", por eso cuando lleguemos a tierra en unos días mas, mi segundo al mando Eren Jaeguer, será su capitán. Él ama tanto a Linda como lo hago yo y todos ustedes, los llevara a riquezas que yo jamás podré, será justo con ustedes y los defenderá hasta el último momento"

Vi como muchos miraban al suelo, tristes por mi partida

"Pero no se confundan mis amigos" continúe con una sonrisa "esto no es el adiós, es un hasta luego, nunca se desharán de mi aunque quisieran"

Las caras de mis hombres se iluminaron. Muchos empezaron una ovación, otros solo estaban tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, pero más aliviados que antes.

Unos días después, volvimos a tierra, Connie, Marco y yo nos despedimos de Eren y de la tripulación.

Los tres nos habíamos dejado crecer la barba, usamos la mejor ropa que quedaba del botín, Marco, gracias a la cicatriz, debía usar un pañuelo en su cuello.

"Cuida a Linda, Jaeguer" dije dándole la mano

"Claro que si" dijo con una gran sonrisa "ustedes cuídense, nos veremos en unos días, escuche que hay un buque que va a María"

"Más te vale alcanzarlo" dijo Connie "los hombres jamás te perdonarían si no lo haces"

Eren rió

"Adiós idiotas" dijo sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia el barco.

"Adiós imbécil" grite antes de volver a Marco y a Connie "¿nos vamos?"

"Si" dijo Marco

"Primero iremos por Sasha" dijo Connie "debo mostrarles su casa"

Lo mire extrañado

"¿Nuestra?" dije "aún no la compramos"

"No" dijo "pero cuando tu esposa es dueña de ambas casas no es difícil convencerla para vender una a tu mejor amigo"

"Vaya pigmeo" dije poniendo mi mano en su cabeza "si que te encanto la idea de ser vecinos"

Se rio

"De todos modos debíamos venderla" dijo sonriendo satisfecho "vámonos, Sasha debe estar esperando"

"Está bien" dijimos en unísono

Llegamos a la pequeña panadería Braus, ahí estaba Sasha, con su vientre resaltando de su delantal

"Hola Sasha" dijo Connie cuando entramos a la pequeña tienda y plantando un beso en la mejilla de su mujer.

"Hola Connie" dijo sonriendo y luego nos vio "así que ustedes son Jean y Marco"

"¿Le hablaste de nosotros?" le dije a Connie sorprendido

"Si" dijo Connie "como el capitán idiota y su amante"

Marco se sonrojo y Sasha reía

"Iba a mostrarles la casa" continuo Connie

"Oh" dijo Sasha mirándonos de arriba a abajo "la guardia los ha buscado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera, están más calmados, pero aún los buscan"

"Mierda" dije antes de taparme la boca "lo siento Sasha"

_Nunca debes maldecir frente a una mujer_

Se rió

"Ay no te preocupes" dijo apuntando a Connie "este de aquí siempre lo hace"

_Es más relajada que otras mujeres._

"Ahora" continuo "debe haber una forma de que no los reconozcan, porque esas barbas no hacen muy buen trabajo"

Los tres nos reímos

"¿Y que sugieres?" dijo Connie

Puso su índice en la boca en una pose pensativa, de pronto abrió sus ojos completamente

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo yendo a la parte de atrás de la pequeña panadería.

Connie, Marco y yo intercambiamos miradas, extrañados de la repentina decisión de Sasha

Cuando volvió, tenía unos paños blancos en sus manos y un polvo para la cara, de esos que usaban las mujeres para parecer más blancas.

"Aquí tienen" dijo Sasha pasándome uno de los paños, el que resultaba ser un delantal para cocinar, junto a él, un pequeño sombrero blanco.

"Sasha" dije "eres un genio"

Sonrió

"gracias" dijo antes de mirar a Marco y señalar una silla "Marco, siéntate por favor"

Extrañado, Marco siguió sus instrucciones, Sasha se acerco a él con el polvo en sus manos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Marco alejando su cara del cepillo en la mano de Sasha

"Espera" dijo ella sonriendo y alcanzando su rostro

Luego de un rato, después de haber vuelto de ponerme la ropa de panadero, Sasha pasó su brazo por la frente, como si lo que hizo hubiera sido un gran esfuerzo.

"Terminé" dijo triunfante

Marco volteo para enfrentarnos a los ojos a Connie y a mí

"Wow" dije examinándolo, sus pecas habían desaparecido completamente de su rostro "Sasha, cambiaste a mi esposo"

Marco fue a verse a un pequeño espejo que estaba junto a la puerta

Dio un salto hacia atrás, espantado, tocándose la cara.

Connie y yo nos reímos de él, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

"Vamos" dijo Sasha "ve a vestirte para poder irnos"

"Está bien" dijo tomando la ropa y volviendo después de rato

"¿Nos vamos?" dije

Connie y Sasha intercambiaron miradas

"Aun no" dijo ella "falta algo importante"

Sasha y Connie se voltearon a unos sacos detrás de ellos.

"Cierren la boca" dijo Connie con una gran sonrisa y harina en sus manos

Si que serán malditos

Salimos de la pastelería cubiertos de harina, según Sasha, para que nos sintiéramos verdaderos panaderos

Caminamos cerca de diez minutos hasta llegar a unas casas pareadas

"¿Esto es una _pequeña casa_ para ti pigmeo?" Dije mirando la construcción.

La casa era de dos pisos, con una chimenea saliendo de un costado del tejado rojo, a pesar de que era igual que las otras, esta tenía algo diferente.

Era nuestra.

O lo seria cuando le pagáramos a Sasha

"Es hermosa" dijo Marco mirando a la ventanita del segundo piso y luego mirando a Connie "¿Podemos entrar?"

"Claro que si Marco" dijo Connie golpeándolo en la espalda mientras Sasha reía "es tuya, nosotros entraremos a la nuestra"

"De acuerdo" dije poniendo mi brazo alrededor de Marco

Entramos por la puerta de madera, había un pequeño pasillo antes de llegar a la sala de estar, donde había espacio para solo un par de muebles, había dos habitaciones más en la primera planta.

Subimos por la escalera y Marco me dirigió directamente a la ventanita que había estado observando.

"Mira" dijo apuntando a la ventana.

Ahí estaba el primer amor de mi vida, el que había sido reemplazado por Marco.

El mar.

Connie se había asegurado de que nuestras casas estuvieran a la distancia perfecta.

Una distancia que nos permitía a nosotros y que les permitiría a sus hijos despertar con la mejor melodía dada por la naturaleza, las olas.

"Aquí estará la cama" dijo Marco apuntando a la esquina de la habitación "y aquí ira el armario"

"Lo que digas señora Boldt" dije con mis ojos fijos en el atardecer

Me pateó la espalda obligándome a retorcerme de dolor y volver hacia él

"Muy gracioso" dijo frunciendo el ceño

De pronto, se escuchó un gran golpe en la pared de la casa.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Marco asustado

Me reí

"Tranquilo" dije acercándome a la pared y golpeándola también "¡Oi Springer! ¡Hiciste que Marco se orinara encima!"

Se escucharon risitas del otro lado.

"Lo siento Marco" dijo Sasha "pero tienen que admitir que es bastante útil"

"Si" dijo Marco riendo nervioso "creo que moveremos la cama a la otra esquina" me susurro al oído

"Si que eres un depravado" dije soltando una risa

Luego de un rato logro entender lo que dije, levanto las dos cejas sorprendido y se sonrojó

"¡No era por eso!" dijo golpeando mi hombro

"Jean" escuche a la pared hablar "iré con Sasha a la panadería, ustedes acomódense"

"Lo que digas Springer" dije con mi boca pegada a la pared y luego le hablé a Marco "¿iremos a buscar las cosas a tu casa?"

"Si" dijo mirando al piso con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Qué te pasa?" dije tocándole la mejilla

"Me alegra que hagamos esto Jean y Connie y Sasha...vaya, si que nos han ayudado"

"Si, son los mejores" dije levantando su cara con mis manos y notando que sus ojos estaban llorosos

Lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré a la escalera para salir de la casa.

"Vamos" continúe "esta es una nueva vida para los dos y la empezaremos de la mejor manera"

Justo cuando dije lo último, di un mal paso en el segundo escalón.

Marco y yo rodamos por la escalera. Quedó justo debajo de mí cuando alcanzamos el suelo.

Ambos reímos como idiotas, nos levantamos del suelo y abrimos la puerta de madera, aun quedaba algo de luz de día. Había niños jugando en la calle, sus madres detrás de ellos, asegurándose de que no se hicieran daño.

Tomé su mano y di el primer paso fuera de la casa.

"¿Vamos?" dije mirándolo sobre mi hombro

"Vamos" dijo apretando mi mano y besando mi mejilla, cerrando la puerta detrás de él

Miramos el horizonte y nos encaminamos a la casa donde estaban los muebles.

La cama donde Marco y yo dormiríamos, el armario que compartiríamos, la mesa donde él serviría las tres comidas del día.

_De haberlo matado jamás lo hubiera conocido y no me habría enamorado de él. Es una de las pocas cosas de las que puedo decir que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto._

* * *

Aclaremos algunas cosas

*Quien era Dario? Aparecio en "Before the Fall" si no me equivoco, la verdad vi una imagen de él y en verdad parecia un pirata

*Shaby, era el hijo de Dario, leí su historia, lo odie, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir

*Jack Ketch, uno de los verdugos mas conocidos de Inglaterra del siglo XVII, era sinonimo de muerte.

*Matelotage, union de dos marinos, que a pesar de lo que cualquiera pueda pensar, era bastante aceptado.

Ojala les haya gustado, PUEDE que haya una segunda parte de esto (o algo asi) pero tendran que esperar.


End file.
